finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos (ジェネシス ・ラプソードス, Jeneshisu Rapusōdosu), ban đầu được gọi là G, là một nhân vật bí ẩn xuất hiện trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- và Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Anh ta khoảng 25 tuổi và là SOLDIER cấp 1. Vũ khí đặc trưng của anh ta là một thanh trường kiếm với phần trang trí phức tạp hình cánh chim ở chuôi gươm. Anh ta là sản phẩm của Dự án Jenova Project G. Weiss the Immaculate và Nero the Sable của Deepground là "anh em" của anh ta trong cả Dirge of Cerberus và Crisis Core. Genesis is obsessed with the story of LOVELESS. The obsession goes deep, as he often recites phrases from the epic and considers himself, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack to be characters from the poem. In the Japanese version of Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core, Genesis is voiced by Camui Gackt. In the English version of Dirge of Cerberus, he was voiced by Robin Atkin-Downes, which has been heavily criticised. However, in the English version of Crisis Core, Downes's heavily accented rendition of Genesis was replaced with a younger-sounding and faintly-accented Genesis provided by Oliver Quinn, whose performance has been better received. Crisis Core features two fanclubs devoted to Genesis that the player can join: one is the "Red Leather" group (who worships Genesis' clothing and sell merchandise about him) and the "Study Group" (a group of girls obsessed about Genesis' theories about the missing act of LOVELESS). Appearance and Personality Genesis' physical appearance is also completely based off of Gackt, who is one of the most famous Japanese Pop/Rock idols. Gackt also wrote and performed Dirge of Cerberus's theme song, "Redemption". He actually wears his Genesis costume in the music video, though his hairstyle has changed. Beyond this, Genesis' design bears many similarities to Sephiroth, including the long coat, black clothing underneath, black boots, shoulder guards, and a large sword. Genesis is right-handed and bears a large wing on his left side, in contrast to Sephiroth who is left-handed and has a wing on his right side. While Sephiroth's uniform and design are predominantly black and white, Genesis' is red and black. Gackt had a small amount of input on the costume design, mostly to ensure that it would allow for easy movement, but also to help settle on the color scheme, which had previously been intended to be either white or black. Crisis Core's beginning portrays Genesis as a deserter, arrogant and childish. He even plays a trick on Zack after they meet in Banora. At first, he seems to be a very simple character, but as the story progresses, the conflict within Genesis becomes increasingly visible. He was adopted, causing him to feel betrayed by both his true and false parents, one of the reasons for his departure from SOLDIER. His main source of turmoil comes from the secrets of his birth that he discovers after the injury he sustains during training, that leads him to resent Shinra and all those associated with it. His seiyuu, Gackt, says that his narcissistic and destructive personality make him an interesting character and makes him authentic. Story Childhood Following Genesis' birth, unique experiments began in the secret department beneath the Shinra Headquarters, Deepground. He was Angeal Hewley's childhood friend, and product of Project G. Angeal and Genesis grew up together in Banora Village and became friends despite the former coming from a poor family and the latter being the son of the local landlord. At one point in the game, Genesis makes a remark that implies he does not believe his family held his biological parents. During the fetal stage, Genesis' genome was seeded with Gillian Hewley's DNA by Dr. Hollander, in an attempt to create the ultimate lifeform before Giáo sư Hojo. The attempt was a failure: he had the ability to create clones but not to incorporate others into him as Angeal could. After being labeled a failure, custody over him was given to the Banora landlord who was allied with Shinra. Genesis decided to join SOLDIER because he craved for the respect Sephiroth had. At one time Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal were all teammates and allies in Shinra's special unit of supersoldiers, the 1st Class of SOLDIER. Their relationship was a complex one. Genesis, being jealous of Sephiroth's fame, was often prone to losing control; however, all he wanted was to become a hero. During a hologram training exercise between Genesis and Sephiroth, Angeal accidentally wounded the former while trying to stop the match, which had become a duel to the death. Genesis assured the two it was a minor wound, but the wound began to worsen rather than heal. This was the start of a long degradation that would slowly degrade Genesis during the next seven years until he was healed by the "goddess" after having absorbed Lifestream into his body. Betraying Shinra Unable to accept he was both inhuman and a failure, Genesis set out to accomplish the goals of a monster, which are, according to Angeal, "Revenge and world domination". Soon after Genesis was wounded, he was taken to be treated by Dr. Hollander. While being treated, he learned about his birth and the secrets of his body, and seeking to remedy his degradation, allied himself with Hollander. Only a few months after Genesis learns about his origins, he suddenly disappears with Hollander and a large number of 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs. This was known as the "Mass SOLDIER Desertion Incident". During this period of absence, Genesis created an army of Genesis Clones, similar to the later Sephiroth Clones, only much more violent. These clones suffered from the same degeneration as their master. It was seen that showering the clones with Mako seemed to halt the degradation for a short period of time. but what they found in sephiroth a little while later proved them very wrong indeed. The Genesis War The player first hears of Genesis when Lazard Deusericus of SOLDIER gives both Zack and Angeal a mission to find and bring him back. It is seen on Lazard's computer that he is currently "Missing In Action". The pair head to Wutai where they see the first group of Genesis Clones. The Clones attack but are defeated. In their quest to find the rogue SOLDIER, Zack and Tseng make their way to Genesis's hometown of Banora. It would turn out that Genesis had converted the village into a stronghold for his army. When they find him in a warehouse, Genesis recites a part of LOVELESS. Angeal enters the scene, pointing his blade at Genesis. Genesis asks Angeal if he can live in the world where he killed his friend, and then retreats, Angeal following close behind. Banora is shortly destroyed by an air strike at the hands of Shinra and both Genesis and Angeal are presumed dead. left|thumb|180px|Genesis talking with Sephiroth (off-screen). During the day that Zack becomes 1st Class, parts of Midgar are suddenly attacked by Genesis clones, but are stopped by the Turks, Sephiroth, Zack, and many members of SOLDIER. After this conflict is resolved, Zack meets with Sephiroth in Dr. Hollander's study. As they speak, Sephiroth talks about the day Genesis got wounded. During the flashback, Genesis challenged Sephiroth to a fight in the Training Room due to the antagonism he feels, but got hurt. As his wound was being treated, he learned the secret of Sephiroth and himself. Zack and Sephiroth find Hollander's reports on a project known as "Project G", and learn of Genesis's degrading condition. As Hollander enters, Genesis swoops down, and speaks more lines from LOVELESS. After listening, Sephiroth tells Genesis that he has not changed a bit, reading LOVELESS and quoting it. Angeal enters, and Genesis speaks that the three friends are now here, and that one becomes chased, one takes flight, and the last remaining friend becomes the hero. The idea itself came from the story of LOVELESS, and the idea being that Angeal was the one being chased, Genesis being the one who takes flight, and finally Sephiroth being the one who becomes a hero. Sephiroth comments on his short quote, and Genesis questions who is the hero — himself, or Sephiroth. Sephiroth willingly says that Genesis can be the hero, and Genesis states that Sephiroth's fame should have originally have been his. right|thumb|180px|Angeal tries to persuade Genesis not to kill Hojo. Moving onto the next stage of his plan, Genesis and Angeal arrive in Professor Hojo's laboratory where both Hojo and Zack are. Genesis plans to kill Hojo but Angeal tells him to stop. Genesis again quotes from LOVELESS. As Genesis states that the quote was from Act 4, Hojo comments that he, too, remembers LOVELESS, and says it is a very old story. Angeal then asks if there was an end to it, but Hojo tells them it is unknown whether there is or not. However, Genesis claims there is an end. He then asks them all what they think the "Gift of the Goddess" means for them, and then flies off. Angeal and Zack chase after him, and eventually catch up to him, only to have Zack fight the summoned beast, Bahamut Fury, as Angeal follows Genesis. First Defeat Genesis moves onto a warehouse in Modeoheim. His appearance during this time shows he had been degrading, and his belief that to stop it, he'd need Jenova cells. Genesis begins to search for the "Gift of the Goddess" by recreating the world of LOVELESS. He is found holding his sword to the neck of Dr. Hollander, angry how he has not managed to stop his degradation. Zack quickly swings, and knocks Genesis' sword out of his hand, allowing Hollander to escape, but is caught by Cloud Strife. Hollander breaks free, and knocks down Cloud, and explains to Genesis that he does not know where the Jenova Cells are stored, so he is useless to him. Nevertheless, Genesis tells him he will keep on degrading, and he will keep living that way until he finds them. Dr. Hollander runs off, and so Cloud runs after him, leaving Genesis and Zack alone to duel. Instead of summoning a beast, this time Genesis decides to test out his skills against Zack. However, Zack manages to win the duel. Genesis quotes a few lines of LOVELESS before letting himself fall down to the darkness underneath the warehouse to a presumed death. Return However, Genesis was not finished. His army resurfaces and attacks Shinra across the Planet. At the end of Zack's battle in Junon, Genesis, clearly alive, is standing at the end of Junon Cannon with his wing out, and holding a Banora White Apple in his right hand. After quoting another line from LOVELESS, he watches the sunset before moving onward. Genesis gains a major role and a part in Sephiroth's madness, even before he visits Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. During Zack Fair and Sephiroth's visit to Mt. Nibel's Reactor, Genesis (off-screen) sends two Firas at the pair. Zack is floored, but Sephiroth easily deflects it. Walking on-screen, Genesis begins to tell Sephiroth that he was born from the Jenova Project, thus making Sephiroth the biggest monster of all. As Zack gets up, he is surprised that Genesis is alive after the events in Modeoheim. Genesis can only state what he thinks, and explains that how can he even be called alive in his current condition. Moving on, Genesis goes on to tell Sephiroth about the Jenova Project, and its general term which uses Jenova cells for the experiment. Sephiroth had been told since an early age that his mother's name was Jenova, but all he had been told was her name, and Sephiroth could not remember her, thus making it painful and hard for him to accept. As he continues, Genesis begins to state that Jenova is a stratum discovered over 2,000 years ago, and calls Jenova a monster. He then tells him that both Angeal and himself were born out of Jenova Project G, and Jenova Project S was designed to create the perfect monster. Finally, Genesis tells Sephiroth that he does not have the power to create clones, thus the degradation does not happen. Genesis asks Sephiroth for his cells, since Jenova Cells can halt his degradation, and finally quotes a line of LOVELESS. Confused, Sephiroth questions all of this as being something Genesis had thought up, or the truth he had been searching for. Genesis, in an act denoting his desire for Sephiroth to join him offers him a Banora Apple, apples being the classic symbol for seduction. The "perfect monster's" response, however, is rejection. He casts the apple aside and tells him to rot away elsewhere. Genesis talks to himself, claiming he now knows that Sephiroth truly is the perfect monster, and walks out. After finding out that Genesis spoke the truth, Sephiroth loses his mind and destroys Nibelheim. In the incident's aftermath Sephiroth ends up falling into the Mako pit below the Reactor, while Zack and Cloud get captured and are used for scientific experiments for the next four years. Salvation After four years of captivity, Zack and Cloud finally break free from Shinra Mansion's laboratory and escape, but are pursued by two Genesis Clones. As Zack prepares to face off with them, the real Genesis soars down from the sky, and knocks Zack down. Genesis explains he heard Zack was being used for one of Hojo's experiments, Project S, so Zack holds Jenova Cells. Genesis tells him that those cells are the "Gift of the Goddess", and with them, his deterioration will stop. However, the attack ends in failure after one of the Genesis copies consumes a few strands of Zack's hair and mutates into a hideous monster. When Zack eventually makes his way back to Gongaga, more Genesis Clones attempt to kill him, wanting S Cells, but are stopped by Dr. Hollander, and the real Genesis. The villain is now after Cloud, now knowing that Zack's cells are useless because his body rejected the S Cells, while Cloud's body had successfully absorbed them. Zack soon realizes this, and runs towards them in hope of taking one or two of them down, but Genesis stops him as they take flight. As he stops him, Genesis asks Zack if he knows what the last four phrases of LOVELESS are, but Zack does not care about the story. Genesis quotes another line of LOVELESS, but Zack says he finds it all too depressing. Of course, Zack does not understand, and so Genesis explains that it is unfortunate for him not to appreciate the beauty behind the lines. He even claims that he himself has difficulty understanding it sometimes, and goes on to quoting another line. Finally, he states that the final chapter is lost and with it exists dismissals of its existence, but claims that the correct version is his own interpretation. Zack, now fed up with LOVELESS and Genesis, dives at him, but Genesis flies away, leaving Zack with a Banora Apple. During the final Chapter, upon discovering Lazard and learning of Genesis' hideout, Zack travels to Banora and investigates the abandoned Mako mine that leads him underground. He discovers the journal of a younger Genesis before his SOLDIER days that describes his invention of the Banora apple juice, along with his desires to share his accomplishments with Sephiroth by having him eat a Banora White. Following this, Zack travels down a tunnel, and after a series caves he wanders into a much larger cavern where a degrading Genesis is standing. Earlier on, Genesis had discovered the Goddess Materia within the cave, and was certain this was the real "Gift of the Goddess". Above him is a huge tree of which holds the gigantic red Materia known as the Goddess Materia. He quotes another line from LOVELESS, and tells Zack he had inherited Angeal's will, and received a part of Sephiroth, thus LOVELESS has been reproduced. Zack shouts to Genesis, telling him that he is wrong, and to open his eyes to reality. With nothing to say as response, Genesis speaks another line from LOVELESS, as Zack tells him that he came to save him from himself. Not listening to him, Genesis continues to quote more lines. Zack questions one of the quotes, and Genesis explains that a gift was born of the nature that surrounds Banora, which is a reference to either the Banora Whites, or the Goddess Materia. A confused Zack inquires whether the gift is really the Jenova Cells, but Genesis tells him that there are several interpretations. Zack begins to tell Genesis that he does not understand it all, but is interrupted, and told that the feelings that surround Zack are also the gift. Genesis' plan to re-create the world of LOVELESS slowly comes into action as he begins to gather the Lifestream from the Goddess Materia, which surrounds him, and transforms him. Seeing as the Lifestream is the Planet's protection, Genesis, in his own way received its Divine Protection, furthering his belief that he represents the hero of LOVELESS. Zack still wants to help, but now he stands in front of a new Genesis, a true monster named Genesis Avatar. Preparing for battle, Zack readies himself. Throughout the brutal battle, Genesis casts multiple spells, and creates clones of himself to kill Zack, but eventually Zack defeats him. Genesis transforms back after his defeat, but is reborn, showing no signs of his degradation, and the Goddess Materia is gone. He quotes one of the same lines from LOVELESS once more. Zack finally figures out that all Genesis ever wanted was to regain his pride. Gathering up the last of his energy, Genesis charges at Zack with the little strength he has left. Zack manages to dodge and Genesis turns around and calls to him, telling him to fight. Wanting to have one last battle with him after regaining his pride as a SOLDIER, they face off for the final time. Zack strikes Genesis down, sending him up into the air and knocking him out and Genesis' sword falls out of his grasp. Genesis appears to land on his feet, but finds himself in a place seemingly flooded with Lifestream. As he looks around, he sees the Goddess statue in the distance. Suddenly, the small round object within its hands begins to glow, and so Genesis walks towards it. The statue begins to morph into a female figure, Minerva, a physical manifestation of the Lifestream and its will. As Genesis stands in front of her, Minerva sees his strong desire to complete his duty as SOLDIER, a desire he feels so strongly for, he is willing to defy death and degradation to complete it. Thus the Lifestream accepts his desire to live on, halting his degradation. Minerva then turns her head from Genesis, as if to tell him that he still has much left to learn, then disappears. Zack carries Genesis — his body free from signs of degradation — out of the cave on his back, and finds Lazard. On the next day, Zack decides to find three Banora apples: one each for himself, Cloud, and Genesis. As Zack takes a bite from the "dumbapple", Genesis asks if it tastes good. Zack compliments the apple, and Genesis questions it as to being the "Gift of the Goddess". Zack questions Genesis as to the apple being the "gift", but Genesis shakes his head. Thanks to his battle with Zack, he was able to truly see what the gift really was: The Pride of a SOLDIER. This about the Banora apple is interesting because the general theory about receiving the "Gift of the Goddess" is youth and longevity which in turn is connected to theories regarding the health benefits of Banora Whites. He tells the lifeless Lazard (who he thinks is Angeal) that the dream has been fulfilled, which is in fact Genesis' childhood dream: to eat an apple with Sephiroth. But since Sephiroth is gone and that Zack and Cloud both hold Jenova Cells inside them, they were the next best thing. Genesis has accepted Zack as a hero in the role of Sephiroth. Zack shared the apple with him as he desired that Sephiroth would, alluding to his actions in Nibelheim. Content, Genesis passes out. Shortly after Zack and Cloud leave, a Shinra helicopter lands near Genesis, and two 1st Class SOLDIERs in their black uniform with Deepground symbols on their belts jump out of the helicopter, Nero and Weiss. As they walk towards Genesis' body, Nero finds this mission important. Weiss, on the other hand, states that this mission has something to do with their older brother. They both question each other if Genesis would join them, before Weiss takes hold of Genesis, carries him into the helicopter, and from there, they fly to Deepground. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- It is revealed in the ''Crisis Core Ultimania guide that Genesis was brought to Deepground momentarily, and that Weiss and Nero attempted to persuade him to join in their rebellion against the Restrictors, current leaders of Deepground and 14th Lost Force of SOLDIER. Tetsuya Nomura explained that Genesis ends up declining this offer, and decides to seal himself in the flooded cavern beneath Midgar (as seen in Dirge of Cerberus). With both Sephiroth and Angeal dead, he decides that it is up to him, being the only one left behind, to protect the world. In order to prepare for the day when a crisis threatens the world, Genesis seals himself in the cavern. This is possibly a "thank you" to Minerva for fulfilling his goal. If one talks to one of the personnel aboard the Shera later in the game, he reveals that according to Scarlet's private files, the Deepground Soldiers are a result of his evolution. This is because of his birth that the Tsviets' genes are spliced with his, and not all people in Deepground are spliced with them, only the "colored". Should Vincent collect the three "G Reports" hidden throughout the game, the player will get an extra ending. Following the destruction of Omega, Weiss' body lays in the flooded cavern which sends out a shock wave that awakens Genesis. Genesis explodes out of his water orb and walks towards Weiss, actually walking on the water and apparently turning it black. As he approaches Weiss, he tells him that it "is not yet time for slumber" and that they have much work to do. He then picks up his "brother," spreads his wing, and flies off into the night. However, in the Crisis Core Ultimania, as Nomura explained, it seems more likely that he is appearing to protect the Planet, not take revenge on it, as some players may have originally thought. At the same time, his final lines in Crisis Core explain his return, but in more of a riddle. Weapon Genesis' weapon of choice is the Rapier. Though the blade itself resembles more of a broadsword, the hilt takes the appearance of one. Genesis is able to channel his magic through the blade, possibly due to the Materia placed within it. Interestingly, when Genesis does this, runic symbols appear upon the blade, only for a brief second before the blade becomes illuminated, similarly to how Cloud's Fusion Swords during his Limit Breaks. This happens three times during the course of Crisis Core: Twice during the duel between Genesis and Sephiroth, and once during his final battle with Zack. Also, the Rapier itself, or the Materia within it, may have a connection to Banora's Gift of the Goddess, the Red Globe. This is suggested when Genesis holds his blade up towards the Red Globe, and the Materia lights up as the Lifestream's energy gathers around him. Powers and Abilities Genesis is the second most skilled 1st Class SOLDIER, with his combat abilities being rivaled only by Angeal and enough to allow him to befriend the usually antisocial Sephiroth, Shinra's greatest SOLDIER. Instead of mostly relying on his sword in battle, Genesis has a tendency to fight with magic as well as his weapon, sometimes even combining them and charging up his sword with magic. In this regard, he is akin to a Mystic Knight or Red Mage. Despite his body's degradation throughout Crisis Core, Genesis being in this weakened state was still able to continuously improve and become stronger and still prove to be a worthy adversary as the true final boss battle of said game. Keeping in mind that as seen in the extra ending of Dirge of Cerberus, he no longer shows signs of degradation. It is unclear how powerful Genesis is at that point. As a product of Project G, Genesis is able to copy his genetic material onto other people, and create clones of himself. However, his degradation is passed onto them, as he is not a perfect product as Angeal was. He is unable to transfer his genetics to any non-human creature, as Angeal can, and is not a two-way conduit of Jenova's power, so cannot absorb the qualities of monsters. Although Genesis only has one wing, which often loses feathers and withers as his degradation worsens, he is able to fly quite well, and appears to be able to use the feathers of his wing as an attack. Battle Genesis can be fought at four different times throughout the game. He is first fought at the Mako Excavation Facility. The next time he is fought he is titled "Genesis Avatar", fought in the Banora Underground after being transformed by the Lifestream from the Goddess Materia; and thirdly shortly after in a more human form. He can also be fought in Mission 5-1-5 as a boss. Etymology Genesis' name is derived from the Greek term Genesis meaning "birth, origin". "Genesis" is also the name of the first book of the Old Testament, and one can notice a possible association of the Banora White Apples, something that Genesis is very fond of, with which is commonly believed to be Fruit of Knowledge that caused Adam and Eve to fall from Eden. Towards the end of Crisis Core, the player must collect seven "Goddess Materia" in order to open the path to the final battle with Genesis. The seven Materia follow a naming scheme that mirrors the seven Days of Creation from the Book of Genesis (Light Materia, Heaven Materia, Ground Materia, Star Materia, Life Materia, Being Materia, and Sabbath Materia). "Rhapsodos", is "one who performs an epic poem", a rhapsody, such as the poet Homer. Genesis' name may be interpreted as meaning "the original performer of the epic poem"; the epic poem being a metaphor for the advent of Sephiroth, as Genesis was the first to betray Shinra. It can also relate to his obsession with LOVELESS. While the surname Rhapsodos was featured in early promotional materials, it was rarely used elsewhere. de:Genesis Rhapsodos ru:Генезис Рапсодос Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Phản diện